Mistake
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: In the novel Frankenstein, Victor looses his wife and love, Elizabeth because of his foolishness. Ciel vows to never make such a mistake. CielxLizzy, Fluff :D


**My first Kuroshitsuji fic! Chapter 57 just gave me all the inspiration I needed for this XD To all the Lizzy haters- :P The 5 people who actually liked her from the start (including me), rejoice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji :( Or Grell. (_Frankenstein_ is written by Mary Shelley).**

* * *

><p>Mistake<p>

An ominous, dark gray aura shrouded the Phantomhive mansion as blasts of thunder crashed overhead, some vehement enough to make the grand structure shake.

Lightning flashed brightly in the sky, so much so that the inhabitants of the mansion could not bear to look outside in fear that they may temporarily become blinded by it.

The grandfather clock in the main room of the manner had its hands positioned above the Roman numerals of twelve and one, indicating it was one hour past midnight.

The servants of the household were asleep, or at least attempted to be so, in their chambers, all except for a certain, darkly-dressed butler who felt the need to constantly wait hand and foot on his young master even at such an hour, though he was constantly sent away, only to reappear moments later.

"Young Master, are you quiet certain-"

"I _am_, Sebastian." The boy cut him off, his voice tight with annoyance that suggested just how many times they had been over this very conversation that night. "I need nothing more tonight, so if you'll please leave me to my own devices. I'll not be sleeping anytime soon until I know two things, one of which being that you won't be here to disrupt me again." His dark aqua iris narrowed into a glare that suggested he was not to be toyed with.

The demon butler merely sighed in response, all too used to such a reaction from the boy.

"Very well. But should you need anything-"

"I'll be sure to contact you." Ciel finished for him. "Yes. Now then, be off, if you will."

With a deep bow, Sebastian took his leave, but not without one final glance over his shoulder before he disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

Ciel sighed in relief of finally having gotten rid of him; he simply detested whenever Sebastian brooded over him like a mother bird over her young. But now that Ciel was sure his meddlesome butler was gone, he let out a small sigh of relief before finally turning back to his other, somewhat more favorable companion; the second reason why he would be deprived of sleep for a while longer yet.

Elizabeth sat on an armchair in the corner of the room, near the tall bookshelves Ciel filled with old novellas. The lights in the room were dimmed due to the power outage that was currently ailing the mansion due to the tumult, but it was still blatantly obvious to the boy that her shoulders were trembling.

She had been invited over that day for tea and had been invited to stay the night until the storm let up, or rather Ciel would not allow her to leave his sight in such weather. She had been particularly quiet that day, as though she could sense the oncoming storm and was silent in its looming presence, as though willing it away to no avail. Since it would be rude of him to change into his comfortable night clothes and go to sleep and leave her in her formal dress, Ciel had remained in his attire as well, much to the disapproval of his pesky butler, but the boy could care less about the demon now.

Ciel let a small smile cross his lips as he crossed the room to stand by her side; he could tell that she was trying not to act scared, but since she was very small he knew better than anyone else of her strong dislike of thunder.

For the past hour or so since the storm had begun raging, she had put on a brave face and told the servants who tried to persuade her to sleep that she was merely not yet tired and wished to read. But now, with no one aside from her cousin in the room, she let her casual countenance fall, for she knew he knew her secret, and presently she looked extremely fatigued as she let out a long sigh; her ever-present smile that had graced her lips the entire evening now silently disappeared.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Ciel asked, placing his gloved hand on her small shoulder. She flinched ever so slightly at the contact and looked up at him, as though he had just waken her up from nodding off.

"Ah, yes." She smiled weakly, but it did not last long. "I'm sorry, Ciel. You have to deal with me like this just to be a good host. You're probably so tired..."

"Nonsense." He stopped her. "I've done nothing today other than welcome you and bark orders at my servants, whereas you've traveled all the way here and been so energetic." There was a trace of regret in his tone that she caught, as though he were envious of her ability to always be so happy and spread that feeling to those around her.

"I'm sorry." She repeated for no particular reason.

"Stop that." He chided quietly.

The light in the room had until this point been sustained by candles, but by some drafts in the old building, they had begun to be blown out; now only several remained in the room, providing the only sources of petty light until the lighting struck again, its unsettling, eerie glow making the two of them cringe.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but before he could begin to listen, another crash exploded and shook the mansion, the girl's voice emitting in a frightened yelp. Ciel tightened his grip on her shoulder instinctively and she shivered, her breath slightly hitched.

"Sorry." She whispered, embarrassed of showing her weakest side to him, yet at the same time slightly happy that he was the only one aside from her parents to know about it.

"Don't be." He patted her shoulder once. "What was it you wanted to say?" He prompted, trying to take her mind off of things.

"Oh. I just wanted to try and read something else..." She trailed off as she reached out her arm toward the shelf, her pale fingers brushing the spine of the nearest volume as she carefully began to pull it out.

He knew she was merely choosing at random, yet upon deciphering the title of the novel through the darkness, Ciel quickly reached forward, and, covering her hand with his own, slowly pushed the book back into its place.

"Rather, I think it's too dark now." He defended his actions when she titled her head questioningly. "I think it's best we be off to bed now. Or at least try."

"Okay." She gave in quickly, much unlike her usual self who would insist on reading one more book, or at least a section of one; she truly was exhausted, he concluded.

He offered her his upturned palm, which she quietly accepted, with no fuss or blushing of the cheeks which again betrayed her fatigue.

Blowing out the final candles, Ciel led her through the hallways toward the guest rooms, his arm around her waist to support her, for her slow, step and drooping eyelids suggested she may collapse at any moment.

As he led her patiently toward the room, he recalled the story within the novel she had almost chosen to read. _Frankenstein_, the tale of a scientist who created a demon who eventually ended up taking everything away from his creator; his family, friends and eventually the man's own life as well.

Ciel remembered the first and last time he had laid eyes upon the pages of that book a few years past.

He had despised it.

The plot had been amusing to an extent, for Ciel felt he could relate to Frankenstein, since he had a demon of his own to bear. But with the murder of his wife Elizabeth, the scientist had lost all resolve and was soon destined to die cold and alone.

Ciel's blood still boiled with rage as he recalled reading that chapter of the book, for he had put himself in Victor's position long before the end of the story. Yet he could not fathom why he would so carelessly leave his wife and love Elizabeth alone, rather send her away to her chambers without protection against the fiend. He remembered thinking that, if it were him, Ciel would have kept her as close to him as possible at all times so that they may at least die together if that were to be the case. But for him to send her off alone with the predator lurking to specifically kill her...

Ciel had cried bitter tears of anger at the time, the only time he had done so for such a fictional thing, just at the thought of losing his own beloved Elizabeth because of such foolish stupidity.

That day, he had invited her over to everyone's surprise, just to prove to himself that she was still, in fact, alive and well and full of life as she always had been. Upon seeing her, Ciel had been utterly relived, but he pledged never to be such a fool as Victor was; he vowed to never make such a terribly idiotic mistake as to let her be alone in times of danger; he would be at her side always, and would die first before he saw her breathe her last.

Ciel was pulled back into the present as he felt the girl at his side stumble in the darkness and he hastily tightened his grip on her waist to steady her.

"Take it easy." He soothed.

"Sorry..."

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

Having then arrived at her intended door, he pushed it open and led her inside before closing it again. Helping his tired cousin over to her bed to sit down, another large crash of thunder sounded as the rain hissed harder against the window panes.

"Thank you for helping me to my room." She said appreciatively and with a hint of dismissiveness, for she assumed he would now be leaving. Yet her cousin remained where he stood and she blinked at him curiously.

"I'll not be leaving you here like this." He announced. "We both know you'll never get a wink of sleep tonight on your own." He paused to smile slightly. "What kind of a host would I be to have my guest and fiancee still drowsy with sleep when she leaves my manner?" He wondered, sitting down beside her.

She seemed about to protest, but then thought differently and merely gave him another smile that, though tired, filled him with a warmth he never received from anything else. Then a thought crossed her mind and she voiced her troubles.

"But won't Sebastian-?"

"To hell with Sebastian." He spat. "I don't care an ounce what he thinks or wants me to do. You're _my_ fiancee and I'll be with you whenever I like." Finally a glimmer of her former self reappeared as she felt her face turn warm at his words. Her heartbeat fluttered and he chuckled slightly when she made a small, embarrassed sound. "Now then, why don't you try to get some sleep? Lay down."

"B-But you don't have to stay-"

"As I've said, I'll not leave you like this." He repeated. The possibility flickered in her mind that he might just want to be alone with her, but she quickly dismissed it for she knew it to be untrue and that she was merely making up fantasies for herself.

"Please. Try to get some rest." He said again, placing his hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her down onto her side.

She had to hold in a gasp when he laid down beside her, his face inches from her own on the same pillow; she assumed he was only doing this because he had to make his guest happy at first, but upon closer inspection, she found that his actions were sincere; he wanted to be there with her then, it was evident from the sparkle in his eye and the proximity to her he was not afraid of.

He reached forward and ran his fingers through her long, soft tresses, satisfaction flooding over him when he felt her tense shoulders relax as she let out a small sigh. He continued his soothing motions for countless moments in silence and she soon closed her eyes out of embarrassment, until even the crashes of thunder no longer fazed her.

For some reason, Ciel could not stop smiling at her, and it was a true, honest smile as well, one he only felt on his lips when she was present with him.

At length, he stopped running his fingers through her hair and rested his hand on her side, feeling it rise and fall as she breathed softly. He thought she had fallen asleep, but she opened her eyes slowly, her eyelashes fluttering like tattered butterfly's wings and he blink at her.

With his other hand, he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek. He did not intend to leave her alone on this stormy night; though he did not fear his own demon would harm her in any way. _But if Sebastian ever hurt her at _all_, I'd personally wring his neck_. He decided.

"Get some rest, Lizzy." He whispered; he knew she loved it when he called her by nickname and he felt her sigh as he did so now.

"Thank you, Ciel." Her small fingers curled slightly to her chest as she closed her eyes once more. "Thank you so much." There was so much affection in her words and so much feeling behind them he hardly thought himself worthy of them.

"No. Thank _you_." He whispered back.

The hissing of the rain slowly began to fade away and the rumbles of the thunder got quieter, the lighting flashes, weaker.

He listened to her soft, steady breathing until he deemed her to be asleep. Ciel could faintly feel the flutter of her heartbeat on his fingertips, and her warmth emitted toward him as if sharing her life, her happiness, her everything with him alone.

He moved closer and loosely embraced her shoulders, taking one last look at her adorable face before closing his eyes.

_Yes_. He vowed silently. _I'll never make that mistake. I'll never leave you alone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! As I read Frankenstein I just couldn't help making the comparison. Sorry for OOC-ness, too.**

**Please review!**


End file.
